


Please pet me urgently

by DritaA_Clexa4ever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Banter, Clexa, F/F, First Time, Humor, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever
Summary: - “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”The campaign promises to be fun."Narration on behalf of Clarke"
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Suitcases collected

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Прошу, погладь меня, срочно](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646711) by Hell.S. 



> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Your suitcases do not fit in the car! Do you understand that you’ll carry all this on your back?"

I rolled my eyes, there is everything I need! And what did she not like at all? She herself persuaded me to go to mosquito hell and is still outraged.

\- "I take everything!"

With these words, I went up and slammed the tailgate loudly.

\- "Well, please."

My friend was not a bore, but most likely she guessed that all this junk would be carried by her boyfriend, my junk and her. He’s a man, so let him bear it.

I opened the door and climbed into the front seat.

\- "And what kind of girl will be with him? Why we don't know her?"

\- "This is his friend, she came to us for the holidays. He persuaded her to come with us, by the way, she also hates forest and hiking."

\- "Well, that's fine, there are already two reasonable people among us."

I really did not like everything related to the wild beast and mosquitoes, as well as dirt, darkness and the lack of a bathroom. I also remembered ... only now ... that there walk into the bushes ... walk, damn it, into the bushes! I ached loudly.

\- "So. I feel it’s about to begin.” Kate turned on the radio and pressed the gas.

I examined the houses we were driving past. We are already in the suburbs, damn it, this trip ... I'd rather go campsite. Four in the forest, horror!  
While I was mentally running away from the evil animals living in the forests, the car stopped.

I quickly greeted the guy and left, it was necessary to give him a place and move back. I hate to ride in the back.

I delved into the phone, looking at the latest posts on social networks, and mentally said goodbye to the Internet. Darling, I'll be miss you ...

\- "There is nowhere to put things!"

I tensed, who else is outraged there ?! A hand reached for the handle, and I jumped out of the car.

A girl stood in front of me: brown hair, puffy lips, a figure ... straight ... I froze and brazenly looked at her.

\- "What are you staring at? Can you help me clean it up here? There’s nowhere to even spit, who is so crazy who scored so many things ?!"

I watched as the brunette brazenly rummaged through my bags, out of indignation I could not say a word.

\- "Anyway, thanks. I do it myself."

\- "These are my stuff! Stop picking in them!"

\- "Yours? Are you moving to live in the forest?"

\- "No! I am just practical."

\- “You are not practical, you are abnormal if you think that all this will be useful to you.”

I took air into my chest to blur everything I think on it, but saw two huge pink suitcases next to her.

\- "Are you kidding me?"

\- “No, these are my stuff that I have nowhere to put because of you!” brunette began to drag my bag from the trunk.

\- “So it won't be useful to me, but will be useful to you?” I, defending my property, grabbed a pen and dragged on myself.

We tormented my bag until we heard the voice of a young man from behind.

\- "So, ladies. Ok,” Ben came up to us and pulled bag out of our hands, grabbed a suitcase that stood on the pavement and carried them into the house.

The lady ran after him, taking away her junk.

\- “Well, Clarke, what you think? To your taste?"

\- "Are you serious? She’s shameless, she didn’t even ask my name, she immediately began to be rude!"

\- "Yeah, after Ben told me about her, I immediately thought that you would find a common language."


	2. Here goes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"
> 
> \- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”
> 
> The campaign promises to be fun.
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Ben, like a true man, took command.

Allowed right at his house to disassemble our bags and collect the most necessary in a backpack.

\- “For ehat do you need a hairdryer?” I laughed out loud.

\- “Why are you staring at me? Poke around in your things. What do you have there?"

She pulled the pink thing out of my bag and jumped with it, stretching out in front of her.

\- "Hey, give it back!" What the hell does she allow herself, I felt my cheeks start to burn.

\- "For what do you need pink lace underpants on a camping trip?"

I grabbed my precious trunks sharply and stuffed into a bag with "not useful."

\- "Don't paw my things, completely insolent?"

\- "You mistake with bags?" She answered sarcastically. - “Take it, you'll entertain me,” she spread in a smile, probably imagining my ass in these shorts. Pervert.

\- "It's funny. Roll your lip,” I muttered and returned to my things.

While this insolent woman was distracted, I quickly put my favorite little belly in my backpack.

Ben, having waited for us to sort our things, took the backpacks and threw one of them into the trunk, and threw the second into the back seat, then threw his giant backpack.

With a sweet smile, I turned to the impudent brunette and subtly noticed:

\- "Along the way, someone left no site. Have to run after the car."

\- “And you will be that someone,” she shoved me away from the car and flopped onto the only free spot.

\- "What kind of impudence?" Out of indignation, I panted and, not allowing her to slam the door in front of my nose, with a calm face landed on her knees.

\- "Heck!" the girl waved her hands, - "are you completely crazy?"

In spite I began to fidget and get comfortable.

\- "Damn, you weigh a ton, get off me!"

Her scream almost plugged my ears.

\- "That I weigh a ton ???" I was so angry with her phrase that I began to bounce on it. - "You have sharp knees, beat off my whole ass !!!"

The girl began to push me. I fell between the front seats and, trying to maintain balance, clutched the handbrake. The car started. We froze.

\- “What have you done, you fool ?!”

I, not understanding what happened, began to panic.

\- "Kate, Kate!" I turned and saw Kate running after the car, arms extended forward and holding on to the hood, as if trying to stop us.

\- "Take your ass off the parking brake, IDIOT !!!" She with all her strength pulled my shirt, which immediately cracked. While I was looking at my bare chest, the brunette pulled the handbrake. From sharp braking, I fell on with my nose in backpacks.

\- “I will not go anywhere with this crazy woman,” I heard the door slam loudly.

\- “Well, that's great,” I grabbed her backpack and, opening the door, shoved it out, after which it pleased collapsed in the back seat.

Kate got off the hood, and when I saw her furious face, I sat up abruptly in the seat.

\- "Griffin, what are you doing ??? Got out of the car!"

\- "Yeah something else. Go. I'm ready,” I stated, and folded my arms over my chest.

I was madly enraged by this situation, and also shirt ... damn.

For the next half hour, I watched Kate and Ben run around the brunette and try to get her into the car.

\- "Pf ..."

\- "I will not go anywhere with her !!!" I heard.

Well, bitch, I'm who to blame! It flashed through my head right away how my friend would punish me if I ruined their vacation ... Well, then, I have to do something about it. I slowly walked out, deciding that it was better to make a proud and laid-back look.

\- "Girl, how are you there, I agree. Go."

The brunette came at me with a menacing look and hissed:

\- "What do you agree with there?"

\- “I'm ready to share a place with you. I’ll even let you sit on my knees."

\- “On knees,” she takes a step. - “On your ...” the brunette narrowed her eyes.

I felt uneasy.

\- “Well, if you certainly don’t want me to sit on you again.”

\- "Good. I agree,” she said, and smiled broadly.

To put it mildly, I got crippled by such a sharp change on her face and for some reason I was scared.

The brunette looked around and added:

\- “Great tits,” she winked, and I felt my face burn with flame. I frantically began to correct the remains of the shirt.

Ben, taking a deep breath, grabbed the girl's backpack and threw it back.

The brunette with a businesslike look held the door to me.

I, covering my charms and turning my back to her, squeezed in and sat down.

\- "Can you   
take away hands? It would not be very convenient for me."

\- “First, sit down, then i take it away,” every word revolted me, but, pulling myself together, I said nothing and waited until she sat down on my knees.  
Damn, where am I going to put my hands now ... I spread them on the sides, it’s generally uncomfortable to sit, I don’t even relax ... and we have to go for three hours ... I took a deep breath.

\- “Don't puff in my ear.”

We finally set off.

There was deathly silence in the car, we sat so tightly that ten minutes later my body was numb ... I accidentally let out a moan ... And I felt a girl jerk on me.

\- “I can't take it anymore,” I gasped.

\- "Do you propose to change the position?"

\- "On what?" I sincerely did not understand.

\- “Face that face,” she said, and began to turn.

\- "Hey! Well ..." I was generally confused that she allows herself ?! I again fussily began to close my chest.

\- “I'm Lexa,” the girl whispered.

\- “Very nice, Lexa, could you turn back? I’m so uncomfortable."

The brunette turned her back again.

I exhaled deeply in relief.

\- “Could you not sigh like that?”

\- “And why doesn’t my breath suit you?” I did not understand at all.

My whole body was completely numb ... I relaxed ... And then I felt like Lexa was limp on me.

Lexa ... Lexa ... What a name ...

\- “If you feel uncomfortable, you can put your hands on me.” Lexa said

\- "No, thanks, I'm very comfortable. I am Clark."

\- "Wonderful."

She answered in such a tone that a wave of irritation swept over me again. What a bitch!

I brazenly grabbed her by the waist. Not alone she will ride in comfort.

The brunette relaxed at the end and lay on me.

\- "Are you completely insolent ?!"

\- “Relax, Clarke ... By the way, your chest is very soft to the touch ...” Lexa frocked her back.

\- “Keep your distance,” I growled and shoved her into the back. The brunette's face was imprinted in the seat.

\- "Why the hell are you so rude ?!"

\- "Ladies!" Kate said menacingly, turning to us.

We sat up again.

The car drove off-road, and I began to feel every bump ... The brunette jumped on me so that I involuntarily ached my lower abdomen ... Oh, this is lifelong abstinence ...

\- “Ben, could you go round the bumps?” I ached.

Lexa seemed to feel and began to fidget at me ...

Again I involuntarily let out a groan, and brunette's body tensed again.

\- "Demn it! When will we arrive ?!" I said loudly, trying to defuse the situation.


	3. I sleep with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"
> 
> \- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”
> 
> The campaign promises to be fun.
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- “Clarke, we have another hour and a half to go."

\- "Hour and a half?" the brunette on my knees was indignant. - “Sorry Clarke, but ..."

She turned quickly and sat sideways, putting her feet on me and her back in her backpacks. I froze.

I felt my neighbor gaze at me, and I could not think of a more awkward situation. I was ready to endure pain in my legs, if only she turned away again.

And then I yelled at the whole car. My legs were shocked by tingling.

\- "Damn! My legs."

Lexa squeezed into the bales behind her from my screaming and her eyes bulged at me.

Everybody watching at me, even Ben.

\- "Heck! Watch the road," I yelled even louder.

Lexa jerked towards me and began to pinch my mouth.

\- "Could you not yell like that ?! You're definitely nuts!" brunette finally dropped her hand.

The legs were still pricking ... Now the preponderance was on one thigh, which was completely uncomfortable.

\- "Why are you fidgeting? I have nowhere to move! Can't you see what's behind me?"

I couldn't think of anything.

\- "I'm so uncomfortable, my right leg is numb."

I began to whine, I urgently needed to free my unfortunate thigh.

\- "Well, and like that?"

The brunette jumped up and, clasping my neck, sat very close.

I buried my nose in her chest.

\- "Wow, look in this view!"

I raised my eyes and followed her gaze, which was looking at my a torn neckline ...

\- "You are a pervert! I'll throw you out of the car now!"

\- "Play some music, please," Lexa said as if nothing had happened with a wide smile.

Kate turned on the radio. Lexa began to wriggle on me, damn, well, she's shameless.

\- "Do you understand that it hurts?" I grabbed her around the waist and hugged her so that she finally stopped jumping. I pressed her to myself and regretted about it.  
I felt her hot body, and the blood rushed to my head ...

Lexa stopped dancing on me and looked down.

\- "Why you froze?" brunette snapped her fingers in front of my nose. - "Why are you so red? Am I embarrassing you?"

That's it, I couldn't do that anymore, all this tight situation began to knock me out of balance, I urgently wanted to get out.

\- "That's it! Get off of me! Get off of me immediately!" I felt my head spinning.

\- "Where do you think I'm get off?"

I quickly began to sort out the options, so long as this body was not in front of my nose.

\- "Back! Sit with your back to me!" I spread my legs wide.

\- "Wow, Holy shit!

\- "Don't flatter yourself, I'm just wildly stuffy."

Lexa nestled between my legs, and of course she rubbed there.

I rolled my eyes ... her actions became predictable ...

With every movement of the ass between my legs, I blushed, turned pale, heat, cold ... I was ready to pray to all the gods, if only we had already arrived.

And so all the way. She was turning - I was praying.

We finally arrived.

I caught myself thinking that I would probably hold it for another five minutes. I caught it and threw it out of my head right there.

\- "Freedom! At last!" I shouted joyfully and feignedly.

After waiting for the brunette to come out, I began rummaging in my backpack right in the car in search of a T-shirt.

*Tent*

\- "I did not understand, if we settled down next to the car and did not going anywhere, why was it necessary to get out things ???"

\- "Clarke, maybe because if you hadn't get out them, you would have run after the car together?" Kate glanced at me.

\- "Well, a brunette could go without clothes at all, she doesn't need them."

I squinted at the half-naked brunette.

\- “Clarke, unlike you, I have nothing to hide."

She seemed to deliberately run over her bare waist and, raising an eyebrow, looked.

I swallowed the saliva that was stuck in my throat.

Taking out my bag with a tent, I began to lay it out.

\- "Damn!"

I was delighted to hear the displeased exclamation of the brunette.

\- “I sleep with you,” brunette said as if nothing had happened and began to poke around in my sticks, arcs and pegs.

\- "I don't understand! Get your paws off my tent!"

I began to pull the awning out of her hands.

\- "I forgot the tent because of you! You filled up a whole bag of linen, and I was left without my sleeping place! So I'm sorry."

With that, she pulled the awning out of my hands.

\- "Well, install it yourself !!!"

I could not understand: either I am glad, or it infuriates me. I sat down on a log and watched the brunette wrestle with the tent and throw pegs in all directions.

She’s stupid, not this way need!

I decided to intervene.

I went over and, pretending to be smart, began to lay out everything as it should.

In general, after about ten minutes I freaked out, threw an arc into her and, without waiting for comments, went for a walk.


	4. Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"
> 
> \- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”
> 
> The campaign promises to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

I walked along the coast. The weather was wonderful.

Damn, some rustle in the bushes, I hate rustles. I froze in anticipation of the monster, but when I saw a gray striped face, I squealed with emotion.  
Before my eyes, in the bushes, there was a RACCOON!

Heck! I can't see it alone!

I dashed to the tents and found no guys, only a brunette still poking around with tourist equipment.

\- "Come on!" I sharply pulled her hand, the brunette did not have time to figure out anything, gave in and dragged behind me.

\- "Maybe we’ll put up a tent for a start? I don't really want in the bushes."

Catching her hint, I ignored it.

I stopped her at the place where I saw the raccoon and pointed with my finger.

\- "Look! There's a raccoon!"

\- "Where?"

\- "There!" I turned and began to peer into the bushes, there was no one there.

\- "Are you high?"

\- "Well no! There was a raccoon!"

\- "Yeah, rihgt."

I stared at her and frowned.

\- "Snake, fuck!"

\- "You yourself are a snake !!!"

\- "No, Clarke! There is a snake behind you !!!"

Panic burst into me, and I turned around and jumped on the brunette.

\- "SNAKE !!!"

\- "LET GO, HELL, let go !!!" Lexa tried to throw me off.

I clung to body parts until we fell to the ground.

\- “You're a coward, Clarke,” the brunette below me laughed out loud.

I lost seven sweats, I began to understand that this bitch was joking.

I walked back to the car and grumbled to myself, I can't believe it! Outrageous!

Ben put together a tent for us.

I took out my sleeping bag.

Lexa sat down on my log and looked at me.

\- "Why are you staring? I won't let you into my bag!"

\- “I don’t pretend,” brunette replied calmly.

«It's a pity ...» I noticed to myself and pulled myself back again.

Bonfire

I went and collected sticks. Well, as I was collecting it ... I found a log and dragged it to the campfire site. I dragged two meters and was tired.

\- "Help me! What are you standing?!"

\- "What, you ripped him out with the roots?"

Lexa glanced at me and began to help.

We dragged this tree for ten minutes until I collapsed to the ground exhausted.

Ben came up to us.

\- "Girls, do you know that the wood is raw? Clarke, I certainly don't mind if you bring the ax with you."

\- "Ask her. If she brought a hairdryer with her, then maybe she has an ax."

I freaked out and went to the fire. Sticks are not mine.

It got dark. Music played quietly from the car. The brunette stood opposite and did not take her eyes off me. Why do I get so nervous under her gaze? Pretending that I didn't care a bit, I took a couple more sips from the glass of whiskey-cola. The brunette walked around the makeshift table and stopped behind me. To say that I became uncomfortable is to say nothing. I heard her breathing down my back.

\- "You have not found where to stand?" I asked without turning. The voice wavered slightly.

\- "Clarke, with who are you?" Kate wondered.

I lost my breath, really there is no one behind my back, but then who is it breathing ... I was numb with fear ... Damn!

I turned abruptly, and ... my glass crashed ... I raised my frightened eyes and faced a shocked look ... LEXA!

\- “Claaaarke…” the brunette growled through her teeth.

There was no limit to my bewilderment, I quickly began to wipe the drink off the brunette's chest, I rubbed ... rubbed ... and ...

\- "Claaarke ..."

I froze with a trembling hand ... Smiling awkwardly, I slowly removed my hand from wet chest ...

Lexa twitched her eyebrows and bent down.

\- "Coward."

With these words, she took off her top and remained in one bra. Right in front of my bitch face.

I was dumbfounded, staring at her ... nipples, which were sticking out of the moisture from a thin bra ...

\- “Clarke, you’re also a pervert."

The brunette smiled broadly and, taking a sip from her glass, walked away.

Oh, she's making fun of me !!!


	5. Deja vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"
> 
> \- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”
> 
> The campaign promises to be fun.
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Sleeping bag

I climbed into the tent and began to squirm, straightening the sleeping bag.

\- "Could you not poke your ass in my nose? Although, I will note that you have nice ass."

I puffed indignantly and moved over, allowing the brunette to climb into the tent.

\- "Welcome, make yourself at home."

\- "Okay," Lexa grabbed the edge of the sleeping bag and was going to get in there ...

\- "Hey, well, I'm not that welcoming hostess!"

\- “You’re angry,” the brunette pouted.

\- "Yeah, and inhospitable, go to your side."

It looks like she was offended, well, to hell with her.

I, purring under my breath, began to wrap myself in a sleeping bag.

Then glanced at her neighbor in disbelief and zipped up to the end.

Lexa began to change.

I closed my eyes, Lord, why didn't I turn with my back ...

I stopped breathing ... the rustling stopped, and curiosity got the better of me, I opened my eyes and ... closed again !!!  
Lexa, as if nothing had happened, was sitting without a bra, and she was not even embarrassed that I LIE THERE! Sat and just rummaged in the phone!

I tried to sleep, which was extremely difficult, I could not see what I saw.

Just. Dumb. Shock.

Lexa poked around there for a few more minutes, and finally there was deathly silence in the tent.

I began to fall asleep ...

Hot…

Damn, how hot, damn it ...

There was not enough air, I woke up. Damn, where am I ???

Oh yes…

\- "HECK!" I holler. - "What are you doing here?"

\- "Like what? I am going to bed." said the brunette calmly and buttoned sleeping bag.

\- "A ... eh ..." I could not utter a word ... I was fucking crazy from this impudence ... she also shoves ... - "Could you not behave more modestly ?! You are not alone here!"

\- "Oh, exactly, you're right, not alone."

The brunette turned with face to me and, pushing her leg between the my thighs, closed her eyes, as if it should be!

I froze with open eyes.

Resigned to what was happening and the leg that worried me, I closed my eyes.

Closed and opened.

The leg began to move.

I couldn't figure out what the fuck was going on! She sleeps as if nothing had happened!

Moves her leg and sleeps, damn it!

I endure ... I endure ... fuc ...

No, well, this is too much ...

My mouth went dry, another movement, and I jerked, making a sound like ... a moan ... God, I want to go home ...

\- "Claaaarke ..." held out, smiling, Lexa.

I closed my eyes. She heard ... God ... I'm dreaming. I am asleep. I am asleep.

\- "Claarke ... What was that?

The brunette's voice was annoyingly sweet ... well, what a bitch!

\- "Yeah," just as disgustingly sweetly I stretched ... it seems that I was thrown into a fever, and sweat is flowing from me. - "What are you talking about?"

I mowed like a fool as I could.

\- "Hmm ..." The brunette jerked her leg.

\- "Fuc ..." broke from my lips.

\- "Are you sure?" brunette said slyly.

With all my gut I felt her smile. If I could open my eyes, I would see her smile with thirty-two teeth!

I went over all the obscene words in my head and went to VA-BANK, I was not! Lord. I closed my eyes and moved my hips forward on her leg.

A nervous, broken moan escaped from the lips opposite.

DAMN! I bit my lip hard ... why! Why did I do it! Electric shock struck my lower abdomen. We quickly and sharply turned in different directions.  
I stared into the darkness in front of me, unable to blink.

What the fuck was that?

Ten minutes later I fall a sleep.

I opened my eyes, damn, how I did not get enough sleep.  
Quickly remembering where I was and everything that had happened at night, I jumped up and examined the tent. There was no one.

I sighed with relief. I had to urgently change clothes. I climbed out of the tent. Lexa was standing next to the car and doing something ... And I had to just there ... God, how can I get through without her noticing me. I crawled out and slowly, probing every step, crept to my backpack ... A couple of times freezing from her movements, with a grimace of horror, I continued my tactical maneuvers.

Hooray! Success!

I began to quickly poke around in my things ... Oh, my pink panties. Fine. I grabbed my favorite thing and, having lost my guard, ran back happily ... "DDAAMMNN!" I froze in the heron pose, arms stretched out in front of me with panties. My heart sank into my heels. I slowly began to turn my head ... until I was confronted with the perplexed look of the brunette ... Her mouth, slightly open from surprise, slowly turned into a smile ... That's it. Fucked up. I relaxed my fingers and let go of my panties ... Like it's not mine.

\- "Claaaarke ..."

Somewhere I have already heard this ... to run ... run without looking back ... but no, I stand like a fool and pray for death.

Lexa with a wide smile from ear to ear walked slowly towards me ... and stopped opposite. Without taking her eyes off me, she bent down and picked up these unfortunate, bitch, panties ...

\- "Still, you decided to please me?"


	6. Cat and mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"
> 
> \- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”
> 
> The campaign promises to be fun.
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Need to swim.

I went deeper into the forest and, hiding in the bushes, began to change.

Well that's it. Done. I returned to the river bank happy. Ben and Kate were always disappearing somewhere ... But why be surprised, love ... Lexa was nowhere to be found, and the mood rose with every second.

I slowly began to go into the water ... By the way, it was warm, which could not but please me.

I took two steps and dived ... Buzz ... I returned to the surface and noticed how Lexa was walking along the shore with a bowl. Food, probably ...  
I wanted to eat, we not had breakfast ... I wonder what she cooked there ...

I began to slowly emerge from the water ...

Damn, what a bliss. I began to wipe my body with warm water ... I ran my hands along the waist and across my chest, enjoying my own touch ... I looked up ... And I saw Lexa, who was still walking ... And, turning her head 90 degrees, stared at me ... She walked straight at my log ... I squeezed the water out of my bra ... So, wait. Log. It was, I pulled my hand to warn ... But ... The brunette stumbled and, flying over the obstacle, landed.

What the ... I ran to the shore.

\- "Are you alive?" I bent over the brunette, who slowly got up and did not even look into my eyes ... she brazenly stared at my body!

\- “Clarke… if you do the same thing now, I’ll be ready to fly over this log one more time and break my neck!"

She looked at me so eagerly that I felt everything inside me begin to whine...

\- “I would very much like that, but I don’t take your word for it. Therefore, you will manage."

I said goodbye to food. Sighing heavily, I walked back to the water ... Feeling the eyes being drilled behind me ... And why is she behaving like that? Does she enjoy scoff me? Enrages, damn it, already!

So, I splash and swear to myself until my eyes freeze. On the bank of Lexa ... she takes off her clothes ... Runs her hands over body and, as in slow motion, slowly goes into the water! What a figure she has! I, eagerly opening my mouth, began to devour her with my eyes ... The brunette, not looking at me, began to approach ...

She came almost close and, turning her back to me, bends down and begins to wipe her body with water ... My gaze, of course, quite involuntarily falls on her ass ...

I did my best to turn away ... But instead of that, I reached out with my hand and ... slapped !!! I spanked!

Making a frightened face, I quickly turned away and pretended to be doing very important things, for example, looking at something in the water ...

\- "Claaarke..." again this sweet half-groan with my name.

My eye began to twitch nervously ... God. I began to slowly go under the water. Drown myrself, decided, i urgently need to drown myrself.

Damn, it seems that I'm starting to choke ... Damn, damn, the water gets in the nose ... oxygen to meeee! I quickly and loudly emerge, swallowing air greedily ... I grabbed ... something and stood like a fish, opening my mouth and spraying water into the face in front of me ...

\- "Clarke !!!"

The water which has gotten to me anywhere...

Rubbing my face with my hands and widening my eyes, I noticed a dissatisfied wet face.

\- "Sorry," bursts out of me, and I should look at this very moment in the eyes, but again I stare at her breasts.

Lexa raises her hand and presses on the cup of her swimsuit ... I swallowed nervously, opening my mouth ... Why am I acting like a fool ... I want to turn around and leave, or at least pretend that I don't care ... But I stand, I stand and look ... I feel that she smiles ... mocks, but I can't help myself ... She takes a step towards me and ... I slowly raise my eyes to her ... Between us, damn it, 15 centimeters, no more! Green ... green eyes ... they hypnotize me ...

She deliberately ... she, a bitch, just feeds on what confuses me, i urgently need revenge. If I screw up and she doesn't respond, I'm doomed. I quickly start going through the options in my head and ... the only thing that came to my mind ... I licked my lips, thereby attracting her attention, and she looked down at them.

Gotcha!

I slowly bite my lower lip and run my teeth over it, let go and, watching Lexa open her mouth, reinforce the action with my tongue, licking the burning place from the bite. Great, she's responding. And why was I so steamy? Want to play? Let's play.

As a result, we went our separate ways. Every now and then I caught her glances on myself. Not so arrogant anymore. Rather thoughtful. Planning something, bitch!

I was as sophisticated as I could, it was time for me to act in shampoo commercials. The neck, by the way, was already very sick.

My body was already covered with goose bumps, I felt cold, my lips turned blue, but I continued to pretend that I love water as fuck ... Just a little mermaid damn it.

That's enough, I went ashore, noticing that Lexa was following me. We went to the car for a towel.

\- "I look, you turned blue, what kept you in the river so?" I asked venomously, well, it seemed to me so, no, I so wanted; in fact, I said it with chattering teeth.

\- "Y-y-o-u," the brunette began and did not finish.

\- "I AM?" I was sincerely surprised, not letting her finish.

\- “You're… covered in a pimple."

I am sharp warmed up! That's it! I will definitely strangle her at night ... a pimple. I nervously rubbed myself with a towel.

\- "Come warm ..." the brunette smiled sweetly and stretched out, screwing up her eyes.

Yeah, I just believed it, dear ... she is a fox!

\- "Warm up!" I freaked out. I stand and wait. - "Why you petrify? You can only scratch your tongue!"

I didn't understand at all what came over me, but I myself was fucking crazy. I turned around and walked right past the crazy brunette. What does she allow herself ?! Constantly drives me to paint. Nerves are no longer to hell because of her. Oh…

Then I felt a push in my back and a cold wet body from behind ...  
My heart jumped to my throat.

\- "What did you say there?" unkindly growled in my ear.

I nervously began to calm myself down, I am brave, no, it’s not the time to be timid now, bitch.

I turned around and stared straight into her eyes. The brunette jerked back and released.

\- "Well, where are you going?" I began to go to her. To go and not know what to do, if suddenly she stops ... panic ... God, no, move on, please.

What a fucking cat and mouse !!!


	7. Navigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"
> 
> \- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”
> 
> The campaign promises to be fun.
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

The guys need to be together, they have already left, now it's our turn. And since I had little desire to walk in the forest alone, no, I didn't have it at all, I went with Lexa. Well, how did it go. I went, and she followed me. I would have kissed her for that, if she hadn't annoyed me so much.

Every step she took, rustling over these terrible leaves, sticks, insects, of which there were too many ... bugs, spiders, thank God that I had not yet encountered a single representative, I really did not want to saddle the brunette again. We took two liter bottles of unstressed whiskey-cola, and it probably calmed me even more.

While I was walking and mentally praising Mother Nature, we no longer knew where we went.

\- "Well, Susanin, where next?"

\- "Forward," I did not pay attention to her. The thought that the two of us were in the thicket of the forest made me shiver.

\- “It's very boring with you,” the brunette stated in an even voice ... give her fun.

\- "I like to admire nature in silence. So shut up."

\- "Yes? Tell me what exactly are you admiring here? It just seems to me that we went deep in the ass."

I stopped. I looked around.

\- "And where did you take me?" I was indignant.

\- "I taked you ???" the brunette walked around me and stood opposite, knitting her eyebrows at the bridge of her nose.

\- "Don't frown, it doesn't suit you," I lied. In fact, when she was angry, I was ready to sit opposite and admire, while whining with emotion.  
The brunette was just amazing beauty ...

\- "Why are you smiling?" brunette frowned even more.

Well, here I generally spread out into a puddle and, unable to resist, whined and patted her cheeks. Damn hell of a drink. I think I'm already drunk.

\- "Clarke!" Lexa slapped my arms.

\- "Why are you fighting!" straight, well, very insulting ... I turned away and went forward.

Alcohol has become my guide.

We walked in silence for another fifteen minutes, I was already bored, and it would get dark soon, it's time, to look for the way home.

\- "Take me home," I turned to the brunette, almost crashing.

\- "You turned us on, you take us out!" the brunette eagerly took a few sips from the bottle.

\- "So you don't care at all?" I snatched the bottle from her. - "Good! Since you don't care, let's go!"

I turned around with a confident step and walked back.

Well, in general, we walked for another hour. I so wanted to turn around and ask what we should do, but the same bitch will definitely say something ...  
We got into some kind of jungle, goodbye, pride. I turned around. Lexa stood and smiled so broadly that I immediately turned away and climbed into this damn jungle!

I know where to go! We just cut a little. In general, I climb into these bushes and feel that my legs began to fall somewhere; I think I found a swamp. The whiskey and my obstinacy do wonders, because of course I got into this swamp !!!

\- "Claaaarke," came a sarcastic voice from behind.

God! How I hated her now! I stopped.

\- "Honey, are you sure you want to move on?"

While I was standing, I was slowly going somewhere underground ... And that means I am standing. The legs were already knee-deep into the ground.

\- “Clark, it seems to me that you have some minor problems there."

\- "Come on, really ???" I turned half sideways and was loudly surprised.

\- "Give me a hand?"

\- "I'll do it!" I began to pull my leg out, no way. Hell no, no, no, I’m never going to ask her for help.

\- "Clarke, will you kiss me goodbye?" brunette's tone just infuriated, she frankly scoffed!

\- "Bitch !!!" I blurted out and immediately went another meter underground. No, well, not by a meter, of course ... an urgent need to drink! I began to drink the drink greedily. Strength increased, and I began to get out.

\- "Give me your hand, what did you stand there?" no, I will take revenge on her, stands and smiles ... just no strength.

She came up from behind and, grabbing me around the waist, began to drag.

\- "Could you be more gentle ?! It hurts me! Piss me off."

\- "One more word, and I myself will push you underground!"

\- "Get me out already!" I commanded.

I crawled out with nasty squelching noises and landed my ass on the ground. This goat, then, lies nearby and neighs!

Well that's it! No one dares to laugh at me, I took the muck from my leg and threw it at brunette, it landed with a loud slap on her chest.  
The brunette stopped laughing and opened her mouth in indignation.

\- "Clarke!" the brunette with her mouth still open was looking at her dirty T-shirt.

Well, of course, I felt ashamed and crawled to fix everything.

\- "Do not dare!" Lexa hissed.

\- "Well, as you want," I took my hand away from her and stood up.

Lexa stood up and brushed the dirt off her chest.

\- "Where now?" As if nothing had happened brunette asked.

\- "What do you mean, where now? I'm not going anywhere else. If you so smart, lead yourself."

\- "So you allow, yes?"

\- “Allow,” I folded my arms across my chest. I was so angry on her. Her every word, action, intonation is sheer mockery.

Lexa went. Well, I followed her. Another half hour passed. It has already got dark, and we keep walking. The question suggested itself, but I was delicately silent and waited.

The brunette stood up.

\- “It seems to me that we will come soon,” Lexa said confidently.

\- “Yeah,” I said, of course. We’ll come. Back to the swamp.

I really didn’t want to offend the brunette, although of course I wanted to lie; now, after another half hour, it's time.

\- "Leeeexa," I mimicked her sugary intonation.

The brunette got up and puffed.

\- "Speak. Don't be shy" brunette gave up, hurray.

I walked around brunette and looked at her with completely drunk eyes.

The face is gloomy, gloomy, just everything, as I like.

\- “Just dare,” brunette hissed at me again. I got upset and took my hands off her cheeks.

\- “I like it when you’re angry,” flew out of my mouth. Well why?

\- "Like it?" The brunette caught my tone and raised her eyebrows.

\- "Well, you ..." damn, shut up, I took my hand and walked to the side.

\- "Clarke, it's already dark, and I don't like darkness," the brunette said in all seriousness, - "you brought us here, be kind, take me out of the forest!" towards the end of the sentence, she switched to a raised tone.

\- "Why are you even raising your voice at me? You walked behind, so you would remember the road! I, too, ..."

There was a crunching sound to the side of us. I froze. Heart in throat. I'm not breathing.

Another crunch.

Damn it!

Lexa in one jump flew up to me and grabbed me all over. I just muffled in surprise. I just forgot about the crunch. Lexa pressed her whole body to me and buried her nose in my neck. I still can't breathe! But she breathes in my ear! Lower abdomen, whiskey, abstinence ... God, I exhaled loudly.

The brunette loosened her grip. I stopped hearing her breathing. I, of course, could ask if she was alive, but if I open my mouth, I will screwed... I breathed out loudly in her ear again ... The brunette twitched. God, how more delicate for her to tell her to leave ... unbearable ...  
Finally she exhaled, and to hell with the delicacy !!! I pushed her away and froze.

By her face, I would not say that she thinks about the sounds in the bushes ... She stood and looked so that legs began to tremble treacherously ... The brunette took a step towards me and froze at my face ...

I swallowed hard ...

\- "Ladies! There you are!" Ben came out of the bushes.

Freedom. We, it turns out, have come. And I still stand and not breathing, look into the eyes opposite.


	8. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"
> 
> \- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”
> 
> The campaign promises to be fun.
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "I need to wash," I said quietly on the lips opposite.

\- "Go," the brunette's voice was so calm, but she continued to stand. I continued to stand. And Ben was standing there too.

\- "Girls, where are you hang around?" Kate jumped out of the bushes. Well, who asked her, Ben didn't bother us at all.

I seem to have experienced tantric sex now. Because everything inside me throbbed and gave to the groin. We need urgently, urgently to the river.

But we stand.

\- "Clarke? Lexa, are you petrify? Is everything okay?"

\- "Maybe they are playing peepers?"

What a wit.

Lexa grabbed my arm and pulled me.

Well, I, in general, did not mind, let her drag me anywhere, the main thing is not to into the swamp.

Lexa took me to the river, she began to enter and drag me along.

\- “You're all dirty, wash yourself,” brunette said.

Is it normal at all? No, well, is it normal?

Not dirty girl wash yourself. Not I'll wash you, you're all dirty. No, it wasn't even near.

Well, in general, I freaked out and pushed her into the water.

There is no end to my humiliation.

Interesting, when she stood in the forest and staring on me, she thought about this? I walked and grumbled to myself.

Finally I went away, I urgently needed not only to wash, but also to cool down.

I undressed and threw my things ashore.

The water in the evening was just fine, I basked for about ten minutes and, finally feeling clean, went ashore. Came out, but there are no things. I didn't understand, I put them here. After standing for a minute in disbelief ... well, you bitch, well, that's it, I've had enough, my patience has run out.

I walked quickly to the tent, anger overwhelmed if I saw her now ... she was finished. I don't care that I'm naked, there is no more strength!

Kate and Ben watched me go, Kate jumped at the guy and closed his eyes, waving her fist at me menacingly.

I looked into the tent, damn, where is that bitch! Okay, at least there are things. Having changed quickly and nervously, I decided that she no longer lived with me. Enough. I began to throw her things out of the tent and cursed. Finally, after finishing with her move, I got out myself.

My gaze fell on the brunette, who stood with her eyebrows raised and her mouth parted, examining her junk.

\- "That's it! You are moving!" decided to put her before the fact.

\- "Are you really crazy?" The brunette said softly and hoarsely.

Lexa threw me the things that were in her hands and walked away.

\- "Clarke, what are you doing?"

I stared at my clean T-shirt and shorts.

\- "She took my clothes from the shore!"

\- "I took it, not she! Lexa brought you a clean one. Clarke, are you really drunk?"

Well, this is the very awkward moment when I should be ashamed ... Am I ashamed? No. I was angry anyway.

But now Kate will not leave me alone until I apologize to the brunette...

Taking a deep breath, I began to pick up her things and put them back.

Looks like there won't be sex today.


	9. Finnic sauna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"
> 
> \- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”
> 
> The campaign promises to be fun.
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

These loving pigeons got drunk and decided to leave us right after dinner, worse than ever.

And so while were cooking and eating, ther were silent, Lexa did not even look at me; I've been surprised all the time - why am I so unhappy with this? Since when did I start worrying about what she was doing?

Must somehow attract her attention. By the way, I was a little sober after swimming and dinner, but I had already drink five glasses and was drunk.

\- "Let's play," I said so displeased, as if I offered her to get the fuck out of here and leave me alone.

\- “Only after you apologize to me,” brunette said, still looking away.

Something I was even confused ... well, I can, of course, apologize if she was offended so much. I went up and:

\- “Forgive me, please,” I said sincerely! I believed myself!

\- "For what?" somehow already brazenly.

\- "For the fact that I evicted you, I had to consult with you first," I just completely got used to the role. I didn't know I could do that.

\- “I will forgive if you kiss,” brunette raised her eyebrows and stared at me in all seriousness.

\- "Where?" I blurted out, not even having time to digest the information, but immediately pulled myself together, - "eh, more precisely, why is it? Why all of a sudden ?!"

\- “On the lips, Clarke,” she leaned toward me and stared sternly.

Here I do not know what went wrong. I stretched, closing eyes. So I stretch and think: somewhere here the lips should already be, but I still stretch and stretch, but they are still not there and not. What the fuck ??? I open my eyes and hellfire engulfs my body and mind. Brunette stands and smiles as wide bitch as always !!!

\- “Clarke, I was joking.” She fixed her smug expression by tilting her head to one side and standing looking! - "So, what did you want to play?"

\- “I told you that all you can do is scratch your tongue,” I said and, crossing my arms over my chest, put my leg forward.

The smile disappeared somewhere from brunette face, this is a bad sign, she frowns, no, no, don’t frown, I literally yell to myself! She sullenly comes closer and closer, legs, hold me! The brunette comes up, pulls my head to herself with a sharp jerk and kisses me.

Oh, My god, how soft! Adrenaline jumped, alcohol joined, arrhythmia ... I'm in heaven. Well, in general, she stopped kissing me a long time ago, and I just stand there: lips like a duck, eyes closed. I’m standing. I continue to fantasize.

\- "Clarke, please take your hands off," came a displeased voice.

«The higher you take off, the more painful it is to fall,» I thought and removed my hands from the soft tubercles in front of me.

\- “Pervert,” added the brunette and walked away.

She doesn't care. I got offended and went to bed.

I would really like to punish her, and let her sleep on hard ground, but she climbed so confidently and began to do something that I involuntarily began to observe. She took two bedspreads and, folding them, made herself a soft bedding, she used the sweatshirt as a pillow, but for some reason put it at her feet. So I didn't get it at all. She began to lay down with her feet to me. Legs! This abnormal lay down with a head-to-toe.! Such a strong urge to kick her fought the urge to strangle her.

Well, I lay down and, without prejudice to myself, fell apart. She turned and slapped my ass and left her hand there. I lay, swearing at myself and on myself. I ought to say something. But I like it, if she squeezed there, in general it would be gorgeous. I lie down and say nothing.

\- “Couldn’t you not panting like that, and take your heel out from under my nose!" the neighbor swore loudly.

\- “I wouldn't be so puffed if you took your hand off my ass !!!"

\- "Oh, is that an ass? I thought the sleeping bag was crumpled,” she says with a grin and removes her hand.

\- "Sleeping bag? It's your ass like a sleeping bag! You got me already!" I was seething, this whole situation again brought me to emotions, and I am an impulsive girl, so I began to push her out of the tent with my feet.

\- "Are you normal, or what? Now the whole structure will fall!"

She got up a bit and grabbed my leg, I began to pull out my leg, kicked her somewhere in the stomach. So I thought that I like it when she frowns, I take all the words back, now I was very scared. With a very vicious expression on her face, she firmly grabbed my legs and pulled, grabbed them higher and pulled them with a jerk, it turned out pretty damn strange! Because my legs were on both sides of her, and ... I sat down, being right in front of her face ... I literally sat on her.

I sit and do not breathe.

And she is just as frighteningly gloomy, I thought that I shouldn't touch her cheeks now and it's better to crawl back somehow. She puffs with anger and looks so intently. I began to look around and awkwardly tried to get out, she again firmly grabbed me by the hips and pulled me to her ... At that moment, blood gushed into my head, I blushed.

\- "Clarke! You are unbearable! You are a moody emotional unfriendly! Pissed me off !!!"

I gritted my teeth tightly and turned to face her, the blood from my head with the speed of a Boeing rushed down, twisting all the insides, and hit, bitch, in the groin ...

\- "You get on my nerves! Your eternal jokes! Provocations! You constantly mock me! I hate you!" I blurted out under the influence of accelerated blood circulation.

\- "If it would be my will, I would never live in the same tent with you!"

The temperature, by the way, jumped to 110, Finnic sauna !!!

\- "You should have watched your things! Actually, it seems to me that you forgot the tent on purpose!"

\- "On purpose, then ?!" she leaned even closer to my face ... bitch, where more closer ???

I listen to her heavy breathing, and the lower abdomen twists into a knot. Her gaze falls on my lips ... I feel stuffy, I gasped in panic ... She opened her mouth, taking a deep breath ...

To say that I wanted to fuck her right there is to say nothing.

\- “Don't breathe like that…” I burst out so stifled that I myself was excited by my own voice.

Her hands, which were still holding my legs, began to clench ... I froze, remove her hands ... say something ... yell again ... or kiss and take her right now ... while I was going through the options, her hand began to smoothly bend around my thigh ...

\- "Damn," escaped, - "what are you doing?"

\- “I see you don't mind,” she smiled so smugly and mockingly.

\- “Lexa, if you don’t take your hand away, I’ll break it to you.”

\- "I don't believe it," she grinned again.

Well this is it. She doesn't believe, of course not ... why would I break her hand, which could be useful to me ...

I leaned head first.

\- “Why did you stop, since you don’t believe, continue…” I breathed right into her lips… hoping that she would chicken out and withdraw or, on the contrary, freak out and still continue her research. Chickened.

\- "Good night, Clarke."

\- “Lie down next to me, I don’t want to break your nose with a heel,” I muttered. In fact, I wanted to break her nose, and not only her nose, but also her hands, which she cowardly removed. I don’t understand her behavior at all. She seems to be impudent, but at the crucial moment she gives in.

I noticed that when I am shy and she puts me in an awkward position, she is so brave ... I must try to be timid ... let's see what then. Why, though? Clarke, you idiot! Deal with yourself, and then conduct tests ... 

Lexa lay down next to me and settled down with her back to me. I was so drunk, and the sauna in the tent made me even worse. Therefore, I could afford to be a little more insolent.

Resolved.

I turned and snuggled to her. I clung to her so tightly that if I had a male instrument, he would already be in her. But ... With all my body I felt her tense. I pulled my buttocks forward ... There was a loud stifled sigh. I repeated my manipulation… And again… And again… until I realized that a couple more movements - and I’ll cumming… Moreover, breathing close by and a tense body contributed to this very well.

No. I stopped and closed eyes.

The brunette in front of me arched her back and moved her buttocks back ...  
So unexpectedly that I loudly, bitch, uttered a groan throughout the tent! Not stifled, not modest, but so savory, on the exhale!

\- “Fuck,” the brunette growled loudly.

I froze with my mouth open.


	10. Came here some various

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"
> 
> \- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”
> 
> The campaign promises to be fun.
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

I opened my eyes.

Lexa was lying next to me and was nozzles loudly, I turned my head to her, remembering what happened at night and how she lay siege to. Again. I raised my hands above her neck and prepared to choke. I lie, hang over her and look, I have never been able to see her face, so I took the opportunity and sat down more comfortably. What sweet lips, and cheeks ... The eyebrows beckon to run with finger ...

The brunette began to smack her lips in her sleep. I was so moved that I whined.

Her hand twitched, she began to stroke her stomach and, lowering her hand, walked along the inner side of her thigh. I swallowed and watched with bated breath. With her other hand, she stroked the waist and reached her chest ... squeezed tightly. Now I’m in trouble... I need to urgently retreat ... She's probably dreaming of me ... She ran her finger along the seam on the sweatpants between legs ... I got hot. She did not have time to wake up, and I was already wet.

Well, in short, I looked up. She smiled broadly, teeth bared. Well, you bitch.

I quickly fell out of the tent.

On the bank of OUR river there was a car and two tents, damn it, really there is not enough space for people !!! I got up and went to figure it out. I'm going, already puffing with indignation. A guy flew out to meet me. In appearance ours is the same age, eighteen years old, blond, blue-blue eyes and a smile from ear to ear.

\- "Didn't you find another place ?!"

\- "Hello! How unfriendly. We're your neighbors, I'm Jason."

He held out his hand to me and was still smiling broadly. We got to know each other, or rather, he met, and I swore. Soon his friend came, I found out that his friend's name was Alec. I swore at them until I got tired and gave up.

Lexa ignored me all day, she made friends with the guys and talked to them throughout the day. I spent time with Kate and Ben, brazenly capturing their attention. Of course, I interfered to them, I understand, but did I have a choice?

In the evening we laid a common table and settled down with the guys.

I sat on a log and watched Lexa interact with Alec. He paid too much attention to her, I was angry quietly, to myself.

I drink in one gulp glass after glass, I think I'm jealous. I will definitely have problems with alcohol after this trip! It's time for me to carry the brandy with me in a flask. I saw Lexa - drink. So means that this girl of my dreams is standing and laughing, he must have whispered an anecdote to her, what's a goat!

For an hour I sat and was silent, occasionally smiled fakely when someone looked, otherwise, I just drank.

Lexa didn't even look at me once. The mood is complete shit. Gorgeous, he also hugged her.

\- "Let's play, what do we just drink?" the impudent dude smiled.

They discussed something for a long time, it was decided to play strip cards.

I sat down closer to the table, sitting across from Lexa. The brunette doesn't look at me. The guy pulled her closer to him.

I was so offended, I was not even angry. For some reason, I did not expect such behavior from her. Especially after what happened between us. She had to marry me after that! Whore!

I already had drank, decided not to drink anymore, at least not yet.

Jason came closer to me and, squatting down, rubbed something for a long time. I pretended to hear him and nodded, even smiled, charming and wide. He decided it was time and put his hand on my shoulder.

This is where Lexa first looked in my direction. I don't know what caught her attention. I turned to the guy and threw off his hand, now not hiding my irritation at all. He's probably shoked. Well, to hell with him.

We play further. Half the table was already stripped.

\- “Clarke, you should at least pretend that you’re having fun,” my friend shouted at me.

\- “Yes, I’m fucking having fun,” I replied and threw the card. I lost.

The entire table was staring at me, including Lexa. I, still with the same displeased face, took off my shirt and remained in a swimsuit. The guy walked around Lexa and hugged her from the back by the shoulders, she put her head on his arm. I no longer looked, there was nowhere to spoil the mood.

I lost again. Got up and, rolling eyes, took off shorts.

\- "Clarke, what's wrong with you? You never lost!" Kate didn't help me at all.

\- "I'm bored, and who cares here, naked i'm or dressed." I growled, and the whole table was silent and looked. - "Let's continue playing? What are you staring at?"

I sped up, I had to drink even more to ignore this fucking mess! My peripheral vision treacherously caught the embrace opposite.

I lost again, bitch, how ??? I'm in a swimsuit, everyone started to hoot. Honestly, if I had a chainsaw, they would not be here now.

Everyone stares at me, Lexa pours a drink and goes about her business, not paying attention to me. While I was taking off the top of the swimsuit, she didn't even look !!!

I sat down, clasping my chest with my left hand, with my right hand I tried to drink a drink, half I fucking spilled on myself. I got up and began to wipe my chest, gently holding, I wiped; whe I sat back down, I caught the glance of the whole company and Lexa, who froze in the “I'm sitting down” position, but remained in the air.

The guy hugged the brunette from behind and sat her down. She looked away again and smiled at him. Alec leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

That's it. A switch to the last stage of anger flipped inside me. I jumped up, packed my things and walked towards the tent. Everything inside was boiling and seething. I began to pull on my shirt and shorts nervously.

\- "That's it?"

I twitched.

Lexa was stood behind back.


	11. Provocation or I lost control of the situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"
> 
> \- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”
> 
> The campaign promises to be fun.
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

I turned around, nodules were shaking on my cheekbones. I hated her with all my heart! With anger, I bit my lip, feeling a burning pain.

\- "What that's all?" I growled as I finished putting on my shorts.

The brunette took a step towards me and stood quite opposite.

\- “You’re in no mood today,” brunette smiled.

She smiled, and I was so bombed, and I don't know what went wrong, but I slapped her in the face with my drunken hand.

Well, basically, my heart jumped into my throat and got stuck there. What the fuck did I do !!!

\- "Clarke," Lexa returned her head to its normal position and, clenching her jaw, continued, - "what was that?"

\- “Lexa, you'd better leave,” I clenched my hands into fists. I wasn't sure I wouldn't slap her again.

\- "Clarke," smiling, brunette took the last step towards me, stopping very close in front of my face red with anger. - "Are you jealous?"

\- "Ha, Hell no!!!" that's a brazen bitch. I quickly walked in the direction of the company, I would have reached it, I had very little time left, my drunken legs did not switch to third speed !!!

A sharp dash prevented me from reaching the saving fire ahead.

Lexa turned me around and kissed me. Damn, how much can already! And again without a tongue!

In a second I forgot how to breathe, stand and think. Opening my mouth from lack of air, I felt a burning pain on my lower lip.

\- “I really like it when you’re angry,” Lexa whispered against my lips.

She let go of my waist and went to the table. My legs relaxed and I fell to my knees. Fell down and immediately, collecting myself from the sand, got up and went for some booze.

Lexa returned to the guy, and he immediately reached for her with his grabbing arms to hug her. I sat down on a log and prepared to watch, the brunette staring at me.

\- "Something happened?" the guy slightly squeezed the brunette's shoulders and sat down in front of her nose, covering my view.

\- "Damn, can't see nothing," I hissed, not knowing why, came out.

Lexa looked out from behind the guy in surprise and raised her eyebrows. I quickly shifted my gaze to the glass and the bottle, which I awkwardly pulled over Kate's head, and pretended that I was scolding myself, because I don’t fucking drink. In short, I mowed like a fool, being really a complete fool now.

The guy turned to look at me, but immediately returned to Lexa, still holding and still staring at her.

\- "Lexa, did I do something wrong?"

\- “Alec, you're blocking my view, I can't see my girl,” Lexa whined.

I dropped the glass. On Kate. On the head. Literally a second ago, putting the bottle on the table, I would have thought that this was a plus that the bottle did not fall on her head, but, damn it, she looked at me so that I involuntarily reached for it.

\- "CLARKE !!!"

The girl jumped up and began to twitch her head, dumping liquid from herself. Everyone laughed, even Lexa was laughing.

I ran from Kate and apologized, she ran after me with her arms outstretched. I involuntarily remembered the car and the hood, stopped and began to laugh wildly.

Kate grunted angrily and went off to change. I returned to my place. And poured the supplements.

\- "Girl?" Alec didn't get it and asked Lexa again. Me, too, did not get it and strained my ears while pouring the magic liquid.

\- "Yes, Lexa, what kind of girl?" I muttered displeasedly under my breath, trying not to spill the precious water.

\- "What girl?" Lexa sincerely did not understand and began to drink greedily from a bottle of rum.

I widened my eyes.

\- "Honey, maybe you should mix it with cola?" this idiot fussed around her.

\- "Hhoonney," I mimicked under my breath barely audible.

Lexa sprayed rum in his face.

\- “Went bad, you’re right, it should have been mixed,” the brunette smiled, wiping her mouth.

\- "Damn," the guy jumped back and frantically began to consider the white polo. - "It's okay, Lexa, it's okay."

I rolled my eyes, well, just a disgusting sight.

He took off his polo and bared his naked belly, NO, not belly, but abs! Everyone at the table, except his friend, stared at him. Even Ben.

\- "Wow," Lexa reached out to the disgusting muscles.

\- "More a centimeter, and I'll break your fingers," as if it should be so, I said, looking at her from under my brows.

Lexa shook her head in my direction and, without taking her eyes off me, touched his skin.

\- "Girls, I didn't understand anything," no, he really didn't understand, even I didn't understand what was happening.

\- "You have a very beautiful body," Lexa looked into his eyes, - "Clarke, do you want to touch it?"

So I sit and think. She teases me on purpose, and since she is drunk, there is no end or end to it. I decided, and ignoring her question, turned to Jason.

\- "Jay, do you have cubes too?" I purred.

\- "Of course, we are engaged in freestyle wrestling together," the guy proudly raised his head at once.

\- "Will you show it?" I beckoned him with my finger, catching the eye of Kate, who rolled her eyes.

The guy came up to me, and I lifted his shirt. There was a big beautiful tattoo on stomach, I was genuinely surprised and, completely forgetting that I was doing something out of spite, I began to stroke his dragon tattoo.

\- “It's just fucking awesome,” I commented.

I already ran both hands over soft skin and black ink.

\- "Lexa, is everything okay?" heard from the side

I automatically turned my head to the voice. Lexa stood frowning and stared at me. I relaxed my arms and let go of the firm tummy.

\- "What are you doing?" I was surprised when I saw that the brunette begins to bend around the table. - “Stop,” I began to back away, holding out my hand in front of me.

\- "Come here," the brunette growled under her breath, her eyes were drunk, her face was furious, in short, scary, and I began to move with my back, feeling for obstacles so as not to fall.

Lexa picked up her speed. I decided it was time to run. And i ran.

Well, I didn't run far, of course: the table prevented me. I almost flew over it, quickly caught my balance and, dodging from the hand trying to catch me, ran around the table.

\- "What are you doing?" I, of course, may have been very drunk, but I was really scared.

\- "Clarke! Stop!"

\- "Girls, what's going on?"

In short, I don’t know how it happened, but I, having already made a circle around the table, looked back and bumped into the guy with the tattoo, and again, while catching balance, I grabbed his strong torso.

Lexa grabbed my shirt and pulled me over. The guys began to panic.

\- “Oh, this love,” Kate said calmly, sitting down on Ben’s knees, - “ignore them.

\- "What are you doing?" The brunette hissed in my ear.

Such a voice, such a tight hug, and I am so drunk, drunk. No more strength. I freed my hands, lifted them up and sharply turned her face towards me. God, if only she didn't push me away. I kissed the brunette.

Again those soft lips ... no, I can not restrain myself, I opened my mouth and touched her lips with my tongue ... the brunette took a deep breath, and I felt nails on my back. My head was spinning, I gently touched her lips with my tongue and bit down slightly.

\- "Clarke," again the warm breath on my lips ... the smell of alcohol and peppermint gum ... why does she slow down, I can no longer.

\- "You are jealous," I whispered into her soft lips ...

\- "Wildly ..."

\- "Girls, I don’t understand, are you a couple?" I heard a voice from the side, and I remembered that we are not alone. I didn't want to answer. If Lexa wants to, let her say no, I can't ...

I surrendered to her completely, let her take me and drag me into the tent ... I ask ...

\- "They're in progress," Ben chuckled.

Damn, what the hell, I could not resist and grinned on the lips opposite. What for? Why did I do it ??? Lexa let go of me and walked away. No, what a fool? What's wrong with her?

\- "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? !!!" I lost control of myself: either it was lack of sex hitting my head, or I fell in love - I’m too drunk to solve such a serious question now, but, of course, he worried me, and most of all I was worried about this game, absolutely incomprehensible to me ...


	12. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"
> 
> \- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”
> 
> The campaign promises to be fun.
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Lexa pretended not to hear the question, although it seems to me that was heard on the other side.

Everyone awkwardly went about their business. Who what, and the smartest went to the tent to fuck. Damn, how I envied them.

Lexa sat down opposite to the guys. I pulled myself together, give up early, Griffin, a whole streak of tests, damn it, how difficult it is. After drinking a glass in one gulp, I walked to the car and stood behind the guys right in front of Lexa.  
Well, let's play.

The brunette began to discuss something with enthusiasm.

I squatted down and caught Lexa's eye, she continued something actively talking and gesturing. I ran two fingers along the hips and parted them, Lexa faltered, the guys, catching her eye, looked around in bewilderment.

\- "What?" I jerked my head at them, not to stare at me. - "Do not be distructed."

Not entirely polite, but most importantly, it worked and they turned away.

\- "So what is there? Which highway did you drive?" they returned to the conversation.

Lexa kept glancing sideways as she continued to tell them something.

\- "North highway, you will have to move onto a country road immediately after refueling."

I brought my finger to the ties on the shorts and pulled down, the knot untied.

\- "On a country road, a country road ... there will be bushes, water, a river, ropes."

\- "What?" asked the guy and turned to me, the second joined.

\- "What?" I opened my mouth in surprise, - "could you not stare at me every five minutes? I am not comfortable."

Hurray, turned away. Let's continue.

\- "And the waterfall is there about how many meters? Can you drive up there or go further on foot?" asked Alec.

The brunette looked at me again.

I ran the tip of my toe between my legs and twitched, how nice, her eyes turned me on. Griffin, you sure are a pervert… I gulped for air.

\- "Yes, there is a waterfall, there you can, you can ... uh, there is water, it is wet and ... fuck. Your mother!"

\- "Lexa, can I give you some water?" the gentleman was worried.

I brought my other hand to my face and, stretching out my finger, put it in my mouth, biting it slightly, I put it on my lower lip and pulled it back ... teasing it with my tongue.

\- "YOUR MOTHER, CLARKE !!!"

Lexa jumped up.

I jumped up.

The guys jumped up.

\- "Let's go," commanded the brunette.

I broke into a smile and swam after her into the tent.

\- "What are you doing, Clarke?" Lexa looked at me with displeasure, sitting opposite in the lotus position.

\- "Do you want to talk about it?"

\- "No, I don't want to talk at all, let's sleep."

This is something, the most illogical girl in the world was sitting in front of me.

I took off my T-shirt and stubbornly did not move from my place, not allowing her to squeeze into sleeping place. Her gaze fell on my chest. Naked. The brunette was numb in front of me, just opening her mouth. Opening mouth wide.

I raised my hand and began to run my finger along my chest, teasing, slowly stroking it ...

The brunette's face was covered with a soft blush.

I tilted my head and closely watched her facial expressions.

\- “Clarke, damn it,” the brunette followed my hand.

A finger touched a nipple, lips twitched opposite, releasing air.

I raised my right hand and brought it to my stomach, smoothly led along the elastic band on the shorts and slightly put my fingers under it ... The brunette watched in fascination, her hands squeezed the sleeping bag on which she was sitting. The temperature in the tent jumped again.

I slipped deeper, Lexa sighed nervously and loudly. Eyes were fixed on my hand under the thin cloth. With my fingers I felt myself wet, and her eyes turned me on more and more.

Starting to move my hand, I felt more and more excited with each movement and inhalation on the contrary.

I closed my eyes.

The brunette jerked towards me and put her hand on my hand. I shuddered and opened my eyes. The green ones ... God ... they were looking at me, I looked down at the trembling lips.

I move my hand under her palm, the brunette exhaled loudly into my lips. I so wanted her to kiss me, so that she would not sit in a pillar ... God, Lexa, do not slow down, I beg you.

The brunette pressed my hand, and I groaned stifled ... Then there was a shock.

Lexa jumped up and began nervously to get out of the tent, unbuttoning and pulling the zipper at the exit.

\- "LEXA! Are you completely insane?" I was not angry, I was just piss off. This was the last thing I did to seduce her. If she leaves now, I'll leave tomorrow. I've really had enough.

\- "Get dressed or I'll leave !!!" the brunette turned around and screamed in my face.

\- "Are you completely nuts? What games do you play?!"

\- "I don't play games! Get dressed, don't piss me off!"

\- "I'm piss you off?!" the blood hit my head, I was almost ready to knock it out with a right hook.

\- "Pissed off, Clarke! I don’t want you, stop getting rid of it!"

Painfully.

I, with all the strength, swung and hit her in the shoulder. Lexa bared her teeth and grabbed my hand, not giving me the opportunity to kick her again. Apparently, the guys didn’t really want to listen to our screams and loudly played the song.

Lexa grabbed my two hands and did not allow herself to be hit, her eyes fell on mine, jumping chest right into her face.

\- "What are you staring at ??? If you don't want to, then let go! I'm going to sleep in the car! I'm done with you! Why are you torturing me? Lexa!" I almost cried hysterically.

The brunette made a dash and dropped me on my back, quickly jumping from above.

She hung over my face.

\- “Clarke,” the brunette said quietly.

\- "Get off, Lexa! Enough of your games! You're going to dump again! Coward, bitch, you coward!"

She laid her whole body on me and brought my hands above my head, holding them tightly there. Grasping my leg with her hips, she slammed into me with her thigh.

I sighed loudly.

\- "Go away, Lexa, damn it! No," I felt her thigh between my legs.

She leaned over to face me and kissed me.

I relaxed, the strength was gone ... I felt her tongue on my lips ... God, how gentle it is ... she began to penetrate my mouth with them, I gave in and answered her deeply and passionately.

Lexa began to move on me, I felt her pushing leg, slightly raised my own and crashed into her in the right place. She squeezed my hands more tightly over my head and, greedily swallowing air on my lips, began to move faster. Lord, I was so drunk, from where there was so much excitement, I can no longer, her breath, her hot body, there was absolutely nothing to breathe in the tent.

I opened my mouth and began to catch air, touching her lips. My breath turned into a moan, I felt an orgasm creep up, she moaned loudly and all the muscles on my body tensed.

\- "Lexa," burst out from me, the body began to beat pleasantly in convulsions, I arched my back and felt how the body tensed on me ... she cumming... God ... the last sweet desire escaped from me ...

I fell exhausted back to solid ground.


	13. Only for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"
> 
> \- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”
> 
> The campaign promises to be fun.
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

I was sitting on the hood of the car, tomorrow we will go home.

I was sad, I could not forget tonight and how Lexa, after sex, if can call it that at all, just rolled off me and, turning away, went to bed.

I sit and look at the entrance to the tent. I'm waiting for her to come out.

Finally I got bored. I pulled myself together and climbed there myself.

The brunette did not sleep. I climbed in and lay down next to her.

\- “I want to talk to you,” I said quietly.

\- "Clarke, let's not."

Again she ... I was stung, definitely, it was not just sex, I fell head over heels in love with this strange brunette. I had similar emotions before, but not so strong, I not only wanted her physically, I wanted tenderness, which was strange for me. And her behavior just shocked me.

I got up and leaned on top of her. Spreading my hands next to her head, I stared into green eyes.

\- "Lexa, what's going on?" she tried to get out. - "Wait, look at me."

I spoke calmly, probably for the first time in these few days I was myself, I was tired of these games. I needed this girl, I needed to know.

\- “Clarke, I don’t want to talk, let me go."

“No,” I leaned over to her face and hung over her lips, staring into the stunning beauty of her eyes.

\- "What do you want to know?"

\- "I want to know why you attract me and repulse me."

\- "Damn, get off, it doesn't matter. We will say goodbye tomorrow, and you will never see me again."

\- "Lexa, why are you doing this to me?"

The voice faltered. The brunette twitched her eyes and changed in her face, something new appeared in her ...

\- "I'm with you? Clarke, yes I ..."

She fell silent.

\- "Speak! Talk damn you!!! Lexa!"

\- “Ben… he and I are good friends, he, without knowing it, told about his girlfriend's friend six months ago. Apparently, he completely forgot about it when he called me here."

\- "Okay, and what did he say?" I became angry.

\- "Clarke, does this matter to you?"

\- "Yes."

\- "He told me about a girl who preserves her virginity for something special, but while there is no such one, seduces and has everyone in a row, has and sends," having finished, the brunette sharply pulled my hands and threw me onto my side.

\- "Stop !!! What does this have to do with you and what is happening?"

I sincerely could not understand, is it really a crime to take care of virginity and muddle it without giving it up?

\- “That's just the point, nothing, Clarke."

She took the washing utensils and climbed out. Taking a deep breath, I relaxed and stared at the awning above me.

Fifteen minutes later I got tired of self-digging. The guys were collecting tents, well, hurray, finally.

\- “Clarke,” I heard Ben's voice from behind.

\- "Yes?" I went to the guy.

\- "What happened at night?"

\- "What happened with us?" I didn't understand at all, just everything that happened at night, I would be glad to repeat it again.

\- "Lexa is acting weird. Clarke, I know you well already, and I know her even better from school. Don't hurt her."

I'm fucking mad.

\- "I do not offend? Oh, she, you know, just have the devil in skirt !!!"

The guy put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me aside.

\- “Clarke, you're a smart and good girl."

\- "Yes? From what you said to Lexa, I'm using people."

I summarized the information received to him.

\- "Clarke, it's true, as far as I know, you love attention to yourself. But, in fact, you don't need a serious relationship."

\- "Well, yes, but what does Lexa have to do with it?"

\- “She… how can I tell you. She was only once in a relationship, in school, and with no one else, she is very vulnerable. She liked you in the photo a long time ago, I briefly told about you. I called her, hoping that you would treat her differently."

\- "Wait, you mean she was in love with me?"

I was looking for a support with my hand to sit down, but I couldn't find it. I’m standing.

\- “She’s afraid of you, Clarke."

\- "I understand, don't continue."

Now I need to digest everything that I have learned, and I went to breakfast and digest this information along with food.

Of course, yes, I, as a true selfish, pleased with myself, spun all day in front of the brunette's eyes, she sometimes hissed at me, but, in general, tried to avoid.

I got out of the water and rubbed my wet body. While I was rubbing my head, I noticed Lexa sitting by the shore not far from me, clasping her knees with hands, and looking into the distance. Oh such a philosopher, she probably thinks about me.

Well, Clarke, it's time to act. I smiled maliciously at myself and stomped towards the brunette with a confident step. I slowly crept up to her back and bent over her ear, now the main thing is not to scare her away, otherwise she will run away.

I quietly did gymnastics behind her back, to be in good shape and so that I had the strength to restrain this nutcase. With a quick movement of my hands, I grabbed her around the waist and hugged her tightly. Having deprived of the opportunity to carry out any manipulation, I nailed her back to the stone.

\- “Sit,” I ordered sternly in her ear. The brunette froze.  
\- “Lexa honey, I want you to take my virginity tonight,” I purred in her ear.

Feeling her mute shock and how she shuddered, I gently removed my hands and slowly and rather left the shocking girl.

Let her digest.


	14. Raccoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"
> 
> \- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”
> 
> The campaign promises to be fun.
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

I took the cookies and went in search of the raccoon. More than sure that I was not screwed up, I could not leave without seeing his cute little face again.

It means that I am walking along the path and I hear the stamping behind and the branches breaking.

\- "Shhhhhh," I hissed at the approaching beloved elephant. - "You ruin everything for me here."

Lexa was breathing heavily, as if running a marathon.

\- "Where are you going?"

\- "To look for a raccoon, and where are you going?" I squinted at her.

\- "I also search."

\- "Whom to look for?" I did not understand.

\- "Your imaginary friend."

\- "Actually, there was a raccoon!" I frowned.

\- "Yes, yes, as you say," the brunette smiled broadly and, pushing me aside, went forward, is she normal in general?

\- "You going far, no one invited you, wait for the night!"

Lexa slowed down, I ran into her back and, slightly moving the frozen brunette, pleased with myself went forward. I, dancing, walked along the coast and sang a song to myself under my breath, and then I felt a slap in my back.

I turned sharply and saw a stick at my feet.

\- "What, you threw a stick at me ???"

\- "It's not me."

\- "Who?" I frowned.

\- "Raccoon."

\- “Lexa,” I stepped in her direction. - "THERE. WAS. RACCOON!"

A smile suddenly disappeared from her face, she stared somewhere at my feet.

\- “Clarke, there is… a snake."

\- "Aha! Python!"

\- "No, rather a cobra!"

\- "Yeah, Lexa, very funny!"

\- "Clarke, come here ..." the brunette pulled her hand towards me.

\- "Yes, something alse," I got furious and, turning around, took a step and was dumbfounded with my foot in the air.

\- "Lexa? .."

\- "Yes, Clarke? ..."

\- "Damn. I ... can I really die a virgin," I stood and prayed. - "Lexa, do something !!!"

\- "WHAT, RIGHT NOW ?!" I heard a shoking voice from behind.

\- "Of course now!!! And when else ?! I can not take it anymore!!!" damn, I felt myself losing my balance.

\- "But, Clarke, maybe it's still in the tent? Unsanitary conditions though."

\- "LEXA! I AM ABOUT THE SNAKE! This python is going to devour me now, you damn pervert!"

And then a raccoon runs out of the bushes and, grabbing the snake, runs back into the bushes.

I just went crazy with my leg in the air. What the hell was that ?!

\- "RACCOON!" Lexa shouted from behind. - "Clarke, did you see ???" the brunette jumped up to me and began to shake my hand.

I turned to face her.

\- "Right now, Lexa? No, are you serious?" I was advancing on her, forcing her to back away.

\- "Clarke, you misunderstood me ... you saw ..." she held out a trembling finger forward ... - "there is reccoo... n ..."

\- "That's it," I freaked out and confidently moved forward along the river.

So I'm going forward at full speed and flying. No, damn it, I'm really flying. Down somewhere. I landed on solid ground.

\- "No, well, I definitely won't live to see tonight !!!" I yelled, examining the hole with my growth.

\- "What are you doing over there?" Lexa came up and began to look at me as if nothing had happened.

\- “Nothing, it’s planned,” I cut in the proud regime again.

\- "Oh, well then, okay. But if you don’t live to see tonight, then there’s no point in hanging out with you here. I went."

\- "Oh, you bitch, come here," I began to cling to the ground, trying to jump out of the hole, well, how to jump out ... I think I'm stuck here forever, - "Lexa !!! It's all you !!!"

\- “Clarke, I’m gone, I don’t hear you."

\- "Come here!"

\- "What do you want?" Lexa walked over to the edge and squatted down, staring at me.

\- “Pull me out,” I pouted and turned away.

\- "And what I get for this?"

\- "No, and you are not enough ???? Lexa!"

\- "Not enough of what?" the brunette was obviously mowing a fool, making me blush.

\- "And what do you want?" the bidding began, zashibis, sailed.

\- "Love, Clarke," the brunette smiled broadly.

\- "Love,?" I gritted my teeth.

\- "And affection," added the brunette and stood up.

\- "Okay, Lexa, you will have love and affection, give me a hand, eh?" I smiled sweetly. Give her love, affection. Bitch.

Lexa stood and looked at me thoughtfully.

\- "Well, I have to wait long, love?" I tilted my head to one side. It seems that the latter I said in vain. The brunette came forward, apparently to take a closer look at my face and, the bitch, stumbled !!!


	15. Suddenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"
> 
> \- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”
> 
> The campaign promises to be fun.
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "LEXA! Get off me !!!"

I started turning circles around the hole as Lexa pressed her lip into a corner.

\- "No, it's just incomprehensible to the mind!" I started to blush more and more with anger. - "Here not enough space!"

\- "Not enough space?" Lexa jumped suddenly. - "And who asked you to provoke me and throw words ?! In general, on the way, you don't filter what you say! So sit here!"

\- "Sit here? Aha, sure!" I went up to the brunette and, hugging her, began to climb out on her.

\- "Clarke, damn you, are you serious?" brunette began to throw me off.

\- "Let go of the shorts, you fool!" I think I felt the breeze blowing my ass.

\- "I'm a fool?" Lexa jerked me down to the ground; as I pulled up my clothes, she leaned over to me and glared at me.

\- "What are you staring at?" I raised my eyes to her and, damn it, again ... drug addiction ... I reached out with my hands to her cheeks ... and wanted to squeeze, but the gbrunette did not even do anything. I touched her cheeks and froze.

\- "Lexa ..." I breathed ... my lower abdomen twisted.

\- "No no no. Clarke." the brunette backed away from me and hit.

\- "Have you started again?" here already my nerves twisted, which with this madam were not to hell.

\- "I didn’t start anything ..."

\- “Lexa, I've had enough. I want to leave here, I can't be with you anymore."

\- “Go,” Lexa calmly pointed up with her hand.

\- "Bend over."

\- "What for?"

\- "I will stand on you and go."

\- "Well, something alse!"

\- "Bend over," I went over and began to bend her over.

\- "CLARKE! What are you doing?"

\- "Well bend over, Lexa! I can't see you anymore! You won't get my virginity from me - no, you really didn't deserve it."

\- "What?" Lexa abruptly straightened up, and I fell off her to the ground.

I stared at the angry brunette who for some reason reached into her pocket, frowning. She took wet wipes and antiseptic spray from her pocket. I widened my eyes!

\- “Lexa, are you… you… what are you doing?”

\- "Clarke, it won't hurt," brunette opened the bottle and, as if it was necessary, began to spray liquid on her hands.

\- "LEXA!" I backed away to the corner of the pit.

\- "What, Clarke? Have you changed your mind?"

Honestly, now everything inside me throbbed, as I imagined her in the pit and me and my virginity ... She is so angry, so ... «God, Lexa, take me,» I thought and:

\- "Lexa, don't you dare !!! I do not want you!"

Well, after all, the girl is ... what to take from me.

\- "Don't want?" she already looked at me offended, - "okay, I understood you. «She put her emergency sex kit» in her pocket and walked away.

\- “Lexa,” I got up and walked over to her. - "What are you ... I was joking."

The brunette smiled broadly. I'm again !!! Again! Got this trick !!!

\- "You're crazy!!!" I pushed the brunette in the shoulders. She caught my hands and squeezed my wrists ...

\- “You too, Clarke,” the brunette pushed me to the other end of the pit and pinned me to the ground behind my back. - “I love you,” she breathed into my lips.


	16. Pit. Two. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don't puff so loud! And get your heel off my nose!"
> 
> \- “I wouldn't puff if you took your hand off my ass!”
> 
> The campaign promises to be fun.
> 
> "Narration on behalf of Clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Прошу, погладь меня, срочно by Hell.S  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: Hell.S  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4504984
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Legs buckled. The air from the pit has evaporated. I got dizzy. I began to lose my balance, the brunettte grabbed me and pressed me with her body against the support behind my back.

\- "Clarke ..." She looked into my eyes.

\- "I'm ready."

\- "To what?" the brunette gazed at me.

\- "Here, take me right here!"

\- "Clarke, but my set, I didn't take it for that."

\- "Damn, what's the difference Lexa, I want you ..."

\- "Only want?" Lexa lifted my chin and looked into my eyes again.

\- "No, I ..." How difficult, Lord, how difficult it is to pronounce it ... - "Lexa, you're driving me crazy, you ..."

\- "Clarke," she smiled gently and barely touched my lips ...

Emotions overwhelmed me with my head, never in my life I felt that now ... this tenderness, these feelings ... I hugged the brunette in front of me and buried her in her neck.

\- "I love you, Lexa ..."

I felt moisture on my cheek, jerked my head, a tear made a path from brunette's eye.

\- "Lexa! What's wrong?"

Lexa turned away and only pulled me closer to herself ...

\- "I love you, I love ... I am all yours, entirely ... do not cry, please ..." I was so hurt by her weakness that I did not know what to do with myself. I gently felt her, pressed her, touched her hair ... even touched her ass.

\- "Clarke, damn it!" Lexa jerked.

\- "What?" I grinned. It helped.

\- "Are we going to get out?"

\- "No, now I want to stay here."

\- "Yes?" Lexa raised one eyebrow and took a step towards me, it seems, my legs trembled.

\- "Are the hands clean? Come to me," I beckoned the brunette with my finger.

Lexa came up to me and kissed me hungrily on the lips. Damn, I thought the ground had slipped from under my feet.

I involuntarily began to press my hips against her, although no, very frivolously!

\- "Lexa, take me right here ..." I moaned in the brunette's ear, touching her long fingers, I brought them to my lips and pushed them into my mouth.

The brunette groaned loudly ...

\- "Clarke, damn it, this is the first time ... maybe somehow more romantic, we are still in some kind of hole ..." my girl said mixed with a groan.

\- "God, what could be more romantic!" breathed loudly into her lips.

Lexa turned me around with a sharp jerk, and my hands rested against the earthen wall. She nervously began to unbutton my shorts and quickly pulled them down ...

\- "Faster, Lexa, I beg you ..." I could not stand it any more, I wanted her to be inside me, to feel her fingers there.

Lexa groaned loudly and whispered in my ear:

\- “Clarke, damn… I can't…” Lexa whined helplessly… hands began to tremble on my hips.

\- "Lexa!" I turned around. - "Take me already! You even now manage to make me angry !!!"

She continued to stand timidly, her lip trembled, her eyes darted ...

Damn, do all by myself!

I took her hand and, pulling back my panties, grabbed two of her fingers and, sitting down slightly, pushed them into myself!

Lexa groaned so loudly that I seemed to get wet again.

\- "Clarke! Dam you!!!" brunette leaned on me with her hot body and began to move in me ...

To say that I was in heaven is to say nothing ... I never felt such bliss in my life, bitch, I grabbed her back with my nails ... by the hair ... I wanted the brunette to penetrate me deeper and deeper, it was not enough for me.

Lexa turned me around and, bending over, grabbed my hair ...

Damn ... she began to abruptly move into me and pull back my curls ...

God, pain and pleasure mixed ... I began to moan loudly, it seems that it turned her on even more, because I felt the brunette in me accelerated ... A trembling in my body, my head started spinning ... my legs and lips began to grow numb ...

\- "Lexa ... I'm about to cum ..." I breathed out loudly ...

The brunette let go of my hair and leaned against my back ... she pressed me so tightly to her body, her breathing became closer. I began to move towards her fingers ...

Everything floated before my eyes, I closed my eyes and stopped breathing ...

\- "God, Lexa ..." burst out ... and the whole body stopped obeying me ...

A heady tension seized my body, and soon I was weakened in her arms.

\- "Do you have to have a smoke with you there?" I said breathlessly and sat down on the ground ...

\- “Clarke, you're nuts."

\- "Yes, and this nutcase loves the same crazy girl."

\- "Are we going to get out?"

\- "I would stay here with you to live and fuck."

No, well, really ... tomorrow will be tomorrow ... and now we are in a pit. Together. Alone. The whole world does not exist for us.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and have enjoy


End file.
